hpccs
by Maya Star
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si Sakura y Tomoyo se fue a Hogwarts después de 2 años desde que dejó Syaoran? ¡Qué! Sakura es parte del Torneo de los Tres Magos! Sakura se gana el torneo, o que no protegen a Harry Potter? S & S E & T
1. vamos a hogwarts

Resumen: ¿Qué sucede si Sakura y Tomoyo se fue a Hogwarts después de 2 años desde que dejó Syaoran? ¡Qué! Sakura es parte del Torneo de los Tres Magos! Sakura se gana el torneo, o que no protegen a Harry Potter? S & S E & T

Personajes:

Sakura Kinomoto - 14 años

Syaoran Li - 14 años

Tomoyo Daidouji - 14 años

Eriol Hiriagaza - 14 años

Harry Potter - 14 años

Hermione Granger - 14 años

Ron Weasley - 14 años

Sakura Kinomoto y el cáliz de fuego

Carta de Hogwarts

En Tomeada, Japón, los pájaros cantaban. El cielo estaba azul y ... "Hoeee!" provenía de una pequeña casa de dos pisos de color amarillo.

Sakura se despertó para ver una lechuza en la derecha delante de ella en lugar de Kero.

"Creo que las lechuzas vuelan durante la noche", dijo Sakura a Kero, una vez se da cuenta de su entorno.

"Sí, lo sé. ¡Espera! ¡Mira! Hay un pergamino en la pata!" Kero sorpresa exclamar.

Sakura se quitó cuidadosamente el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza y leyó en voz alta.

Para Sakura Kinomoto

En la casa del segundo piso

En una habitación pequeña rosa

Tomeada, Japón

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Director el profesor Dumbledore

Querida Sakura Kinomoto,

Me alegro de informarle que usted se unirá a Hogwarts este año. Ya que entendemos que tienen un pequeño problema en casa, no pensó en enviar esto a usted antes. En lugar de unirse primer año como todos los estudiantes sin experiencia, que deberá estar en cuarto año, debido a su experiencia mágica. Es un honor si usted viene. También el profesor Snape la va a recoger el 2 de agosto para ir a Hogwarts para ponerse al día lo que usted ya debe saber desde el primero al tercer año.

Directora Adjunta

Profesora McGonagall

PS La lista para el cuarto año es en el próximo documento. No es necesario comprar una varita mágica, ya que puede transformar su varita en una forma más pequeña. También por favor, no mostrar su magia, sólo cuando sea necesario.

"¡Eso fue raro. ¿Cree usted que esto es una broma de Eriol?" preguntó Sakura.

"No, no puede ser. Sakura! Mira que hay más a él", dijo Kero.

Sakura también leer en voz alta que también.

Estimada Flor de Cerezo,

Este es su abuelo. También soy el director de esta escuela, por lo que no es una broma de su amigo, Eriol. Desde que escuché que mi nieta es la Señora de tarjetas, y es la bruja más poderosa del universo, me sentí muy orgulloso. También me di cuenta que si usted es tan poderoso, espero que pueda ayudar a su querido abuelo en una pequeña misión.

El amor,

Abuelo Dumbledore

"¡Wow! Abuelo Dumbledore me envía una carta! Ha sido un tiempo desde que escuché de él", dijo Sakura.

" Esta es una buena señal. Padre de Sakura debe dejarla ir. Ella nunca tan feliz después de la estúpida izquierda gaki. " pensamiento Kero.

Al otro lado del mundo, Harry Potter fue recibir una carta de su mejor amigo, Ron.

"¿Qué es esto Hedwig tiempo?" Harry le preguntó a su lechuza blanca como la nieve.

Querido Harry,

¡Hola! Se trata de Ron! ¿Adivinen qué? Oí de mi papá y mi papá escuchó de Dumbledore que vamos a tener dos nuevos estudiantes de Japón! Espero que sean chicas lindas? Feliz cumpleaños Harry!

Ron

"No hay nada nuevo, supongo. Espero que algo ocurre en la actualidad", dijo Harry.

"Harry Potter Consigue tu trasero aquí y cocinar!" gritó la tía Petunia.

" Un día más con los Dursley. No puedo esperar a llegar a Hogwarts. Cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí. "

"Oto-san, ¿puedo ir?" declaró Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura. Usted puede ir", dijo Fujitaka.

"¡Sí! Gracias Oto-san! Ahora puedo ver a mi abuelo de nuevo!" Sakura saltar alrededor de la sala.

" Nunca he visto a Sakura tan feliz desde que dejó Li para ir a Hong Kong para completar su formación, ' pensó Fujitaka.

"Yo voy a llamar a Tomoyo para la buena noticia."

Sakura rápidamente consiguió su teléfono celular y marcar al celular de Tomoyo.

"Moshi Moshi? Tomoyo hablando", dijo la persona.

"Hola Tomoyo! ¿Adivina qué? Tengo que ir a Hogwarts!"

"¡Wow! ¡Yo también!"

"¡Sí! No voy a estar solo".

"El tío trabaja allí, no se olvide."

"Oye Tomoyo, eso es raro que haya magia, tal vez porque usted es un brujo."

"Sí, lo sé."

"Tío Snape dijo que no puede esperar para reunirse con nosotros! Pero él tiene una reputación como una persona da miedo".

"No es lo bueno?"

"Sí lo es. Pero él no lo demuestra. Apuesto mi Sakura kawaii podría hacerlo!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Usted me da Tomoyo demasiado crédito".

"Lo sé. Usted es tan kawaii!"

"Jeje. ¿Sabes una cosa? Abuelo Dumbledore me envía una carta de nosotros tiene una misión y necesita ayuda. Suerte que tomaron Inglés."

"Sí. Lo sé. Vamos a empacar. Snape tío dice que nos va a recoger mañana y se nos va a llevar a Hogwarts".

"Está bien. Suerte Oni-chan no está aquí, si no, no será capaz de hablar con usted pronto. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

BOOM!

"Harry Potter! Puede ver lo que la raqueta todo en la sala de estar!" dijo el tío Vernon.

"Sí, tío."

"Usted debería estar agradecido de que te llevamos a nuestra casa cuando eras un bebé, mocoso desagradecido."

Harry ignorar este hecho, y se fue a la sala de estar para ver lo que hizo que la chimenea se fue "boom".

"El hombre, el lugar de Harry es como tan limpio", dijo una voz familiar.

"Por fin puedo ver lo que la casa de un Muggle se ve desde el interior".

Harry vistazo a los habladores.

"Hola Harry."

"Ron, el Sr. Weasley, Fred y George. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Hemos venido para llevarte a casa para el resto del verano."

"Así que el embalaje de equipaje."

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto!" el rugido de tío Vernon.

"Vamos a tener Harry. Así que no creo que nos puede detener", dijo Rom.

"Vamos a Harry."

A continuación, los Weasley y Harry con su equipaje de desaparecer en las llamas de la chimenea.

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en la casa de Sakura todo listo para el viaje a Hogwarts.

"No puedo creer que usted es una bruja, Tomoyo!"

"Sí, lo sé."

"Apuesto a que el abuelo Dumbledore y tio Snape se sienten orgullosos."

"Pero deberían estar más orgulloso de ti, Sakura. Tú eres el ser más poderoso del universo! Espero que podamos entrar en la misma casa, así que puedo cinta que en Hogwarts!"

"Uh ... Tomoyo. cosas electricas no funcionan en Hogwarts."

Oh, eso no es problema. Tío Snape dijo que la encantaia para trabajar en hogwarts. "

Ding, Dong.

"Él está aquí!"

Sakura abre la puerta a su tío.

"Hola, tío!"

"Hola Tomoyo y Sakura. Te extraño mucho chicos. No llegué a ver sólo cuando los chicos eran más que un bebé", dijo Snape sonriendo.

"Entonces, ¿dónde?"

"Vamos a ver ... vamos a detener en Hogwarts, entonces, las niñas, puede ir al Callejón Diagon. El resto depende de ustedes, puesto que ya sabemos lo que estamos aprendiendo."

"De acuerdo".

"El tío y Tomoyo, que se nos teletransporte a Hogwarts para agárrate fuerte."

"Está bien Sakura".

Durante los 2 años, Sakura aprender a utilizar las cartas sin su baculo y el uso de ellas telepáticamente. También hizo algunas cartas nuevas.

"Teleport! Nos llevar a Hogwarts!

Con un repentino destello, que estaban allí.

"Hola Sakura y Tomoyo. Has llegado finalmente", dijo una voz vieja.

NOTA:

((Para eliminar cualquier contratiempo. Padre de Sakura es la mitad de la recarnacion de Clow Reed, y sabe de las cartas Sakura. El siguiente es el aliado Diagon!))

El que quiera puede tomar esta historia


	2. Callejón Diagon

Eriol es la mitad de recarnation de Clow Reed

Fujitaka Kinomoto es la mitad de Clow Reed

Syaoran (12 años de edad) se fue y regresó tres meses más tarde para ver Sakura y captura de la tarjeta de vacío que ahora es la esperanza. Luego se fue.

Sakura y Tomoyo son primos.

Snape es su tío (el lado del padre) y sólo sonríe a ellos.

Dumbledore es su abuelo (parte del padre).

Sakura también no le tiene miedo al fantasma más.

De la familia de Sakura sabe sobre las Cartas de Clow.

Eso es todo lo que les gusta poner. También he hecho algunos de ellos para arriba.

Viaje al Callejón Diagon

Clave:

-Hablando

##- Pensamientos

Negrita- el sonido

Cursiva- flashback

La última vez:

Teleport! nos llevanos a Hogwarts!

Con un repentino destello, que estaban allí.

Hola a Sakura y Tomoyo. Has llegado finalmente dijo una voz vieja.

Hola abuelo! hilo Sakura y Tomoyo.

Yo veo que usted ha recibido fuertes desde la última vez que te vi, Sakura.

Sí, yo tengo.

Bueno. Yo te di las cartas, para que pueda proteger a Harry Potter de Voldemort.

Ah, te refieres al vejete.

Sí, Sakura, que es se ríe Dumbledore.

¿Por qué no puedo matarlo?

Usted sabe que la profecía, Sakura.

Sí, sí.

Kawaii! Llego a ver la magia de Sakura utilizar de nuevo! Eso significa que más trajes de batalla exclamó Tomoyo.

Veo Tomoyo todavía no ha cambiado un poco sweatdropped Dumbledore.

Sí. Dejaremos nuestras cosas aquí. Me tengo que ir! Sakura dijo.

Adiós. Vamos a llevarlo a las habitaciones, por el momento.

Está bien. Vamos Tomoyo. Vamos. Teleport!

Sakura sostener la mano de Tomoyo y fueron transportados a Diagon Alley. Ellos fueron a Gringotts Bank y dieron algo de dinero. Luego fueron a una tienda de material para Tomoyo, ya que ella quiere tener sus materiales para hacer trajes para ella Sakura kawaii súper kawaii . Después de eso, llegaron a la tienda de Quidditch para obtener la última escobas. Pronto terminan casi terminado de sus suministros.

Hey Sakura! ¿Quieres conseguir nuestras varitas primero, o mascotas? preguntó Tomoyo.

Vamos a nuestras varitas primero. Pero, ¿no te parece que puedo usar mi varita, pero sabes que lo hacen un poco más pequeño?

Sí ... Así que tengo una varita mágica. ¡Vamos dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura y Tomoyo fue rápidamente por el camino a la tienda de Vara de Ollivendar. Cuando llegaron, abrieron la puerta y entró.

¿Hola? Hay alguien aquí? Sakura gritó.

Para el carro dijo una voz ronca desde la parte posterior.

No tengo ningún caballo? Sakura dijo ingenuo.

Haha Haha se rió Tomoyo.

¿Qué he dicho? dijo Sakura.

Usted dijo que no tenían caballos, cuando me refiero a esperar un poco dijo un anciano, que parece estar fuera de la parte posterior.

Él caminó hacia ellos.

Entonces, ¿quién está recibiendo sus varitas mágicas? preguntó Ollivendar.

Ella es ", dijo señalando a Sakura Tomoyo." Yo ya tengo una. "

"Ya veo", dijo Ollivendar. "Muéstrame con la que escribes."

"Es mi derecho", dijo Tomoyo.

La cinta de medir de la mano Ollivendar cobró vida y comenzó a medir.

"Muy bien. Tengo la medición. Espere aquí", dijo. Rápidamente se fue a la espalda y sacó una varita mágica. "Este es de 8 pulgadas y media y se hace de una cola de un ave fénix y un pelo de una veela."

Le entregó la vara a Tomoyo. Tomoyo lo tienen, y dio un silbido.

Bang!

Un jarrón que estaba al lado de Sakura se rompió.

"Lo siento Sakura!" Tomoyo dijo rápidamente.

"Hmm ... esto no es la correcta. Vamos a intentar esto", dijo Ollivendar y entregó la vara de segundo. "Esto se hace de una sucursal de una madera de haya y una cola de un ave fénix".

Cuando Tomoyo dio otro chasquido, las ventanas se rompió.

"Lo sentimos. No es la correcta. Vamos a probar esto. La tercera es la vencida", dijo Ollivendar.

Le entregó la vara más. Tomoyo tocado la varita y de repente estalló en chispas de ciruelos en flor.

"Ah ... ya veo. Esa varita está hecha de madera de cerezo y una pluma de un ave fénix. La certeza de acorde con su personalidad."

Poco después, Tomoyo pagado por su varita mágica y salió con Sakura.

"Sakura, ¿sabe usted lo que quiere decir mi personalidad?"

"Creo que la amistad significa madera de cereza, y el fénix significa cantar. Supongo", dijo de Sakura.

"Oh, está bien."

Rápidamente se dirigió a la Emporium búhos. Tomoyo mira a su alrededor cuando ella entra. De repente, en el rabillo del ojo, vio a un gato atigrado con ojos azules, púrpura. Ella se acerca a ella.

"Hola chico. Recordarle a alguien con ese tipo de ojos. Yo diría que estás Periwinkle".

Tomoyo tomó Periwinkle y le compró.

Más en forma de Sakura, ella estaba mirando por la tienda. Hasta ahora, nada ha captado su interés.

"Date prisa Sakura! Yo ya tengo a mi gato. No tenemos todo el día! Quiero para decorar nuestra habitación y hacer vestidos un poco más para ti!" gritó Tomoyo.

"Está bien", dijo sweatdropping Sakura.

De repente, vio a una hermosa ave fénix en la esquina de la tienda. Era de color rosa con plumas verdes de punta. Los ojos del ave fénix fueron sorprendentes ámbar. Sakura camina hacia el ave fénix.

"Hola niña. Eres muy hermosa. Yo voy a comprar", dijo Sakura. Ella, entonces, pone su mano en la jaula, y tomó el ave fénix. El ave fénix lanzó un grito agudo de la felicidad. Sakura se acercó al mostrador. "Hola, me gustaría por este fénix."

"Gasp!"

"¿Qué le pasa, señorita?"

"Que Phoenix nunca fue vendido hasta ahora, porque ella sigue picoteando y morder si alguien se acerca a ella. Desde que era problemático para nosotros los pocos meses, será sólo el 5 galones."

"Está bien", dijo Sakura. A medida que entregar el dinero a la señora.

Entonces, Sakura fue rápidamente a la tienda.

"Debo nombre, Melody," dijo Sakura a su nueva mascota.

Al poco tiempo, Sakura se pone al día con Tomoyo.

"Bueno, he terminado."

"Entonces, ¡vamos!"

"Teleport"

Y volvieron a Hogwarts. Durante su estancia, se ponen al día lo que el estudiante aprendió y los que los estudiantes están aprendiendo ahora. Era pura alegría, Sakura a usar su magia, y fue pura felicidad aún así ser capaces de grabar en video sus Sakura kawaii!


	3. Clasificacion

La clasificación

Clave:

""-Hablando

subrayado'- Pensamientos

Negrita- el sonido

Cursiva- flashback

La última vez:

Y volvieron a Hogwarts. Durante su estancia, se ponen al día lo que el estudiante aprendió y los que los estudiantes están aprendiendo ahora. Era pura alegría, Sakura a usar su magia, y fue pura felicidad aún así ser capaces de grabar en video sus Sakura kawaii!

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron caminando por la escalera mecánica.

Me pregunto qué diría mi aventura de Sakura Kawaii tendría en su primer año en Hogwarts!" exclamó Tomoyo.

"Err ... bueno," sweatdropped Sakura.

Entonces comenzaron a caminar hasta el Gran Salón y comer su almuerzo, y para prepararse para la llegada de los estudiantes de esta noche.

En el tren de Hogwarts, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Harry, Hermione, Ron, y Ginny estaban sentados juntos. "Nos estamos acercando a Hogwarts", dijo Syaoran con frialdad. A sí mismo: _"Y en el lugar donde nunca se ve Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo."_

"Cheez, amigo! ¡Anímate! Será su segundo año con nosotros!" Ron dijo alegremente.

"Jeje. No es más que enojado porque él dejó a su amor en el hogar," dijo Eriol.

"¿Quién es ella?" -preguntó Hermione interesados. _"Esta chica debe haber roto la barrera de hielo de Li. Ella debe ser muy poderoso entonces », _pensó.

"Hola chicos! Estamos a punto de Hogwarts! Hola es la nave Durmstrang y Beauxbatons el transporte", exclamó Harry. "Me pregunto por qué están aquí."

"Bueno, vamos a encontrar en el Gran Palacio no es así?" dijo Meiling.

Entonces, rápidamente comenzó a cambiar a sus ropas, y a punto de ser fuera de borda.

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban en la oficina de Dumbledore, listo para escuchar lo que tiene que decir para asegurar su presencia.

"Así que el abuelo, ¿por qué exactamente nos traen aquí? Yo sé que no es poco, si tenemos que dejar que nuestros amigos en Japón", dijo Sakura en Inglés.

"Sí," dijo Tomoyo.

"Está bien. Recuerda lo que te dije acerca de Harry Potter y Voldemort también conocido como Señor Oscuro conocido como El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado? Bueno, quiero que las niñas a hacerse amigo de Harry, y lo protege Sakura. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este año, también lo hace el sombrero. ¿Puedo confiar en que las niñas? " preguntó Dumbledore.

"Sí se puede, abuelo", dijo el tanto.

"Ahora vamos a prepararnos para nuestros clientes y alumnos."

Entonces Dumbledore y Sakura y Tomoyo bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a sus habitaciones para prepararse.

"Hey Sakura! ¿Quieres darles una presentación de su magia y habilidades? Lo quiere así kawaii!" exclamó Tomoyo.

"Está bien, lo que usted diga. ¿Hay que poner un disfraz de nosotros mismos también?"

"¡Sí! También asegúrese de que eran muy feas para ellos una sorpresa."

"Sí ma'm", simulacro de Sakura. "Disfraz! Haznos muy feo que los hombres nos proteja!" dijo Sakura.

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban rodeados entonces por los cerezos en flor y comenzó a cambiar de forma, a continuación, los cerezos en flor comenzó a disminuir. Sakura se convirtió en una bruja de catorce años de edad, buscando con snott en la nariz, los ojos inyectados en sangre, y una nariz torcida. Tomoyo Tenía una nariz recta señaló, pecas, y corta un poco. Por suerte, ambos todavía tienen el pelo y color de los ojos no ha cambiado.

"Esto es sólo va a ser muy divertido!" Tomoyo dijo muy emocionado.

"Vamos a cambiar nuestros hábitos y mirar al espejo espejo para ver si podemos hacer que nuestra gran entrada", dijo Sakura con un suspiro.

Todos, excepto los Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, y los dos estudiantes con necesidades especiales fue en el Gran Palacio de espera para todo el alboroto se trata de Dumbledore.

"Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Vamos a hacer la clasificación, y tengo una sorpresa para todos ustedes", dijo Dumbledore.

La profesora McGonagall entró con un sombrero viejo, de repente las costuras de la manga se volvió a ampliar y vino una canción de ella. La profesora McGonagall sacó una lista y comenzó a llamar a los nombres de los primeros años.

"Lenny alabastro!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Kennedy Akron!"

"Gryffindor!"

Y así sucesivamente. Por último, la clasificación estaba terminado.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts a los viejos y nuevos! Ahora sé lo que todos ustedes están pensando. Contamos con una nueva defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Ojo Loco Moody. Por favor, darle la bienvenida! Este año no debe haber Quidditch este año. "

"Aww hombre", dijo Harry en un susurro. "Yo estaba deseando que llegue."

"Ahora sé que los estudiantes se sienten decepcionados, pero esto es lo mejor, porque tenemos un torneo especial que se va a comenzar pronto. Vamos por favor la bienvenida a las otras dos escuelas que se van contra nosotros", dijo Dumbledore. "Vamos a la bienvenida a la Beauxbatons y Durmstrang!"

Las puertas de la Gran Sala se abre, y una niña salió, y luego otro, hasta que toda la multitud de chicas se fueron in Todas eran bonitas y tenía mariposas bailando a su alrededor. Luego vienen la directora de Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime, que se parece a un gigante. Después de la Beauxbatons vino la Durmstrang. Con orgullo en marcha, con Viktor Krum detrás de ellos con su director de Durmstrang, el profesor Karkarov.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts amigos viejo!" dijo Dumbledore.

"Hola Dumbledore! Hace tiempo que no ve?" , dijo el profesor Karkarov.

"Sí lo es, Karkarov", dijo Dumbledore, "¿Y cómo está la señora Maxine?"

"Muy bien con mi escuela", dijo la señora Maxine.

"Eso es muy bueno para escuchar."

"Shh ... Harry! Mira allí, Viktor Krum, no puedo creer que esté en nuestra escuela", exclamó Ron en un susurro.

"Ahora me gusta decir que tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes este año, pero usted no ha visto todavía, porque están escondidos en algún lugar. Deberán ser 4 º año. Se va a venir un momento a otro."

"No puedo creer que hay dos nuevos estudiantes de nuevo este año", susurró Ron a Harry y Hermione.

De repente, mientras que los tríos estaban hablando el uno al otro en la mesa de Gryffindor, Shaoran y Eriol sintió un aura de color rosa. "No puede ser", pensó Syaoran, su pálido rostro.

"Pero es, a mi descendiente lindo," importaría hablar con Syaoran.

"Deja de llamarme a su descendiente lindo! Aargh! No podré alejarme de ti, siempre? pensó Syaoran a Eriol.

-No lo creo. "

"Oye Tomoyo, quiere hacer su llamada" gran entrada "ahora?" preguntó Sakura todavía en su disfraz.

"Sí Sakura! Tengo mi cámara lista para grabar con nosotros!" Tomoyo exclamar en un chillido.

"Está bien", sweatdropped Sakura. "Teleport! Nos Teleport a las puertas del Gran Salón."

Rosa flores de cerezo comenzaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor antes de teletransportarse.

"Me pregunto qué estará tomando estos nuevos estudiantes tiempo?" dijo la señora Maxine.

"No te preocupes. Ellos están aquí ahora. Espero que usted puede tomar su gran sorpresa, como a. .. muy sorprendente", dijo Dumbledore.

Entonces las puertas se abren a la Gran Sala. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio a la espera de ver los nuevos estudiantes. Salió muy fea dos brujas, o niñas, si se les puede llamar. Estaban todos sonriendo torcida que se parece a una sonrisa. Shaoran y Eriol se asustaron técnico de ellos, ya que saben que es Sakura y Tomoyo, y se preguntó qué pasó con ellos. "Pensé que ella va a cambiar para mejor, no para mal!" Syaoran gritó en su mente.

"¿Sabe lo que significa descendiente", dijo un Eriol no muy feliz.

(A / N: Shaoran y Eriol no sabía que Sakura hizo ninguna carta nueva, pero Eriol tenía una sospecha, pero lo ignoran.)

"Hola abuelo Dumbledore y Snape tío!" dijo la chica de snott en la nariz crankily.

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre sí acerca de las dos niñas.

"No puedo creer que son tan feos! Lo siento por Dumbledore, Snape, pero no. No es de extrañar que son así."

"Creo que necesitan para mantener su cara fuera de Hogwarts!"

"Urgh. Me siento mal."

Y así sucesivamente. Pero todo el mundo comenzó a calmarse cuando Dumbledore levantó su mano para que se calmen. Los dos nuevos alumnos frente a la mesa de los profesores y el arco, y luego frente a la clase.

"Hola compañeros. Ustedes bien?" dijo Ron a Syaoran y Eriol.

"Estamos bien", chilló Eriol y Shaoran, al mismo tiempo.

"Uh ... bueno," sweatdropped Harry.

"Las niñas bien. Off con el disfraz, o voy a tratar de encontrar una manera de mantenerlo en ti ", dijo Dumbledore.

"Ya dijo que va a decir que se trate . No es tan poderoso como usted, Sakura ", dijo la otra chica con pecas.

Más murmullos vino de la Gran Sala.

"No se puede hacer para el abuelo. Les voy a bloque", replica Sakura.

"Está bien. Simplemente tome el disfraz fuera", dijo Dumbledore.

"Está bien. Disguise! Quitarnos los disfraces!" dijo Sakura.

Tan pronto como terminó diciendo que, en un torbellino de flores de cerezo aparecen alrededor de Sakura y Tomoyo. A continuación, se establece. A cabo parecen la verdadera forma de Sakura y Tomoyo! (N / A: Me encanta que el drama) Todo el mundo dejó de charlar de lo que vieron, se quedaron sin palabras. Ellos no sabían que las dos niñas pueden ser más fea de las chicas más hermosas.

"Feliz ahora?" , dijo una Sakura irritada de la atención. "Usted arruinó la diversión, realmente lo disfruté."

"Tomoyo y Sakura tenemos invitados que podemos terminar esta conversación más tarde?" preguntó Snape.

"Sí, tío", dijo Sakura y Tomoyo.

Todo el mundo empezó a jadear, ya que Snape estaba sonriendo. No una. Extrañamente, pero en realidad una alegre Todo el mundo empezó a charlar sobre Snape sonriendo de esa manera.

"Ahora todo el mundo asentado. Vamos a ordenar mis nietas ahora para mostrar el Durmstrang y Beauxbatons lo que hacemos en una clasificación", dijo Dumbledore, y todo el mundo se quedó callado.

"Ok la primera se Daidouji, Tomoyo," dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Tomoyo se acercó, se sentó en la silla y se puso el sombrero.

-Ah ... eres valiente, inteligente y muy sentimental que debo decir. Se puede montar en la Ravenclaw o Gryffindor. Pero espera ... hmm ... muy interesante. Usted tiene una cosa para hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a su mejor amigo. Ahora que será capaz de ayudarme a encontrar la casa adecuada para usted. "

"Valoro el Sombrero Seleccionador elección.

"Gryffindor!" dijo que el sombrero, después de un minuto pensando.

Los vítores mesa de Gryffindor en su nuevo miembro hermosa. Eriol y Shaoran aplaudían con ellos. Tomoyo notó Eriol y Syaoran y fue a sentarse con ellos.

"Kinomoto, Sakura."

Sakura se acerca y no lo hizo Tomoyo.

"Bienvenido Mistress Card. Estoy honor de estar en su presencia. "

"Gracias-le Sombrero Seleccionador. Pero, ¿podemos seguir con la selección?

"Sí, señora. Hmmm ... Que son valientes y son muy poderosos. Tienes una misión ¿no? Entonces voy a colocar in .. "

"Gryffindor!" el sombrero, dijo después de mucho tiempo.

Gryffindor ahora animaban muy fuerte ya que tiene a las chicas. Sakura se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando se detuvo para ver a Syaoran y Eriol.

"I miss you Syaoran!" ella gritó y saltó sobre él.

Todo el mundo en Hogwarts estaba en shock. Las chicas estaban en la envidia y los chicos estaban celosos.

"Te extraño demasiado, Sakura," sonrió Syaoran y un beso en la mejilla.

Nadie cree que ella sólo hizo sonreír al corazón Li frío en ella y la besó.

"Todo el mundo a comer!" Y con esa última palabra la comida aparece.

BUENO HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL QUE QUIERA CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA OPTIENE TODO MI CONSENTIMIENTO PARA HACERLO BUENA SUERTE Y PERDON POR NO TERMINAR CIAO...U_U


End file.
